


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 5 - Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabble-prompts that completes a whole fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 5 - Ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

> fulfilling prompts over @ je_prompts! 5 batches to go! And THIS, this is the result of watching Kyou No Hi Wa Sayonara for about ten times already. Sorry!

21\. Close

He stayed even when the doctors said there’s nothing they could do anymore, even when his friends and Ohno’s own family subtly told him to let go. They said it’s probably high time he give up – that they didn’t want him to spend his life waiting for something that might never going to come true, but he refused. 

He couldn’t – he wouldn’t because he wanted to be there when Ohno opens his eyes; he wanted to be the first Ohno sees -- the first to hold his hand when Ohno is awake enough to feel him. 

“Satoshi, come on -- open your eyes now,” he mumbles to the older man’s neck, keeps himself pressed close against Ohno’s side. He wishes there is some way to know that Ohno can hear him, even just the slightest twitch of the older man’s mouth would be enough to chase this scary feeling away. “Please?” 

But Ohno isn’t moving – has not been showing any signs that he wants to move at all for months now and he’s beginning to feel like the world he and Ohno built for themselves is slowly crumbling into pieces beneath his feet, and yet there is nothing he could do to stop _it_ – to stop _this_ from slowly taking away the sole reason he is still here and fighting.

He lets his other hand reach up to touch the side of Ohno’s face without dislodging himself against Ohno, without unburying his face against the crook of Ohno’s neck because he is used to touching Ohno that he has already memorized Ohno’s body like it is his own. 

He keeps his face tucked against the junction between Ohno’s neck and shoulder, keeps breathing the older man’s scent and doing his best to remember the way Ohno’s body would shake against him when he does the same thing. 

But Ohno does nothing, just remains completely still, and even in this closeness he couldn’t seem to feel Ohno’s heartbeat when he lays his palm against Ohno’s chest, couldn’t even feel the warmth of Ohno’s skin against him the same way he used to. He doesn’t want to think that Ohno is long gone, that no matter how hard he tries to talk to Ohno, Ohno is never going to answer. 

He closes his eyes and tightens his fingers against Ohno’s longer, cold and unmoving ones, his tears hot against Ohno’s cold skin.

“P-Please, Oh-chan,” he begs, and he honestly couldn’t remember how many times he’s done this already. “ – please don’t leave _me_ ,”

 

22\. Decide

He doesn’t know why it seems like he’s the only one protesting about this.

Jun and Aiba are on either side of him, one is grabbing for his arm and the latter with his arms around his waist but he still manages to wriggle around, still manages to jump forward just the tiniest bit with all the intention of either strangling or punching the doctor’s face, whichever is better to knock the damn man out for even thinking of suggesting _it_.

Ohno’s parents and sister are there, quiet as they always were and the complete opposite of him in particular; he feels like screaming -- scream on their faces if only to make them talk. Because their silence means they are fucking considering it, and for the life of him, he wonders if _he_ is enough to stop Ohno’s family if they wanted to do it.

“He’s no longer responding to anything,” the doctor repeats his prognosis and he imagines clawing the man’s eyes with his fingernails and ask him later on whether he’d be able to respond to anything after he has the doctor’s eyeballs dangling in between his fingers.

“ – and you know that _that_ machine is the only thing that’s keeping him alive,” the doctor follows and he sees the way Ohno’s father’s grip around his wife’s shoulders tighten, the way Ohno’s sister muffles her cry against her mother’s chest. Ohno’s mother, though she looks small and somewhat vulnerable, has been surprisingly calm and quiet, holding her husband’s hand in one of her own and stroking her daughter’s back with the other, as if she’s the only thing anchoring her family down at times like this.

The doctor isn’t even looking at _him_ – at _them_ – but only at Ohno’s parents. But it is understandable, considering the fact that they are Ohno’s family and the final decision is still on _their_ hands, no matter how much he wishes it is in _his_.

“So,” Ohno’s mother starts, her voice is firm and clear, and Nino wonders how she’s doing it – keeping calm when everyone around her, including him, is on the verge of snapping at any moment. “You’re saying, we simply need to agree with you before you remove my son’s life support, is that it?” she asks.

He bites his tongue to keep himself from yelling. “Yes,” the doctor answers. “As the patient’s immediate family, the decision to –“

“Kazu-chan,” Ohno’s mother turns and calls his name all of a sudden; cutting the doctor off and making him turn towards the older woman abruptly. She is staring at him with the same eyes Ohno inherited from her, staring at him with all the love and acceptance only a mother has. He is trembling and he knows, even without her saying it out loud that he knows what she means.

One look and he knows she is leaving the decision to him, in his own two hands, like she knows he loves Ohno enough to do the right thing.

But she should have known he loves Ohno too much to even think he’d _agree_ to do that _._

Because he’s not going to, even though it means he is about to prolong their agony in the process; because he knows he will stay and will keep fighting for Ohno’s life, as long as he knows Ohno is fighting for his.

No matter how slim the chance that Ohno will recover, and no matter how fucking long it takes.

“No,” he says with the firm shake of his head as his tears starts to promptly blind him and his bandmate’s arms tighten around him all at the same time.

 

23\. Car

They agreed to meet at exactly seven that evening in front of the restaurant the five of them are supposed to have dinner that night.

He was about fifteen minutes early so he decided to busy himself with smoking to pass the time. It is the last week of September and that particular night was unbelievably chilly. His fingertips were beginning to get numb and his chin was quivering despite his best efforts not to let it, because he knows he must have looked funny.

He simply got a thin gray-colored cardigan over a white V-necked shirt, tucked under the waist of his overused black jeans; he’s got his favorite beanie on and it is covering almost half of his face but it’s kind of useless because he can still feel himself freeze. He shoves the second stick in his mouth and grunts, lift his hands and began rubbing them together to at least warm himself as he watches the .

Sho had called him half an hour ago to say that he will be a little late but that he’d be coming with Aiba-chan in the latter’s car so they might not be late at all; Aiba is just stuck in traffic somewhere near the Jimusho but that they’d sure be there super fast because he knows how much Aiba-chan likes to boast about his crazy driving if only to freak Sho out at the same time.

Jun just mailed him, saying he is already there and is just trying to find a decent spot to park his car. Knowing Jun, he’s probably been there for about half an hour already and is just priming himself up before he comes out from his car. The only one who hadn’t let his presence known is their Leader, and he is pretty sure either Ohno forgot to bring his phone or he probably fell asleep on the taxi, since he has been trying to call Ohno up for the past hour and all his calls had simply gone straight to voicemail.

The thought almost annoyed him for about three seconds when he realized someone is waving madly at him from the opposite side of the road, wearing the same basketball cap he brought as one of the dozen gifts from his recent trip to Australia with Aiba and grinning so wide that he couldn’t help but grin back. He takes another drag from his not-even-halfway-finished cigarette and waves back.

Ohno starts running.

“Oh-chan, be careful and look before you –“

He doesn’t even manage to finish what he is yelling when a car suddenly appears out of nowhere and hit Ohno straight on, his heart leaping up to his throat as his body moves on its own and ran as fast as he could towards Ohno’s awkwardly still form.

 

24\. Road

Suddenly, the previously deserted road is filled with police cars, media cars, and a gathering crowd while the medics are trying their best to carefully strap Ohno into a stretcher. Someone has put a brace around Ohno’s neck while someone slips oxygen over Ohno’s face, and another two work on carefully lifting the stretcher into the ambulance itself.

He blinks as someone shoves a mic under his nose.

“Ninomiya-san, can we get a statement from you? What happened to Ohno-san? We heard you were standing on the opposite side of the road and that he was running towards you before he was hit –“

Jun is immediately there to shove the annoying reporter away.

“Matsumoto-san, were you with Ninomiya-san when Ohno-san –“

“No comment,” Jun grumbles through tightly clenched teeth, throwing his arm around Nino’s shoulder and guiding Nino back to where he deemed safe.

The cameras are flashing left and right, and his vision is swimming with so many different scenarios, but most of them focuses on Ohno, and the fact that right now, he is watching the ambulance where Ohno is currently strapped in drive away.

“Jun, _Jun,_ they’re taking Oh-chan! They’re taking him!” he screams, pointing at the moving vehicle; it feels like he’d been sleeping, like he’d been dreaming all along and has just woken up realizing everything is real.

Jun pulls him in, hugs him tight as another set of warm arms embraces him from behind.

“Jun, please, Oh-chan is – Leader is –“

Someone hushes him – must be Sho, must be Aiba, he isn’t sure anymore – and then he is quickly being guided forward as the ambulance that took Ohno away disappears from sight.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Aiba is saying repeatedly and he feels someone tugging him into someone else’s chest.

When he looks up, he realizes Jun is the one behind the wheel, Sho with his phone plastered to his face next to him and Aiba murmuring incoherent words against his hair.

 

25\. Swirl

Within minutes, Jun has driven fast enough to be able to tail the ambulance that took Ohno away earlier, swerving the car here and there, cursing under his breath and gritting his teeth, his knuckles are white with the way he’s gripping the steering wheel tight.

Sho hasn’t stopped talking on his phone and is obviously still trying to contact everyone who needs to be informed about what happened to Ohno, the way the rest of them had obviously failed to do. But it is Sho, and it is always Sho’s unspoken job to make sure he’s got everything covered because Sho knows how to take charge when he needed to, knows how and when to remain calm to be able to make proper decisions when the situation calls for him to do so.

“No, Sir, he is definitely _not_ dead,” Sho grits to whoever he is talking with now as the car swerves sharply to the right and Jun hisses a curse to the driver who is slowly driving in front of him, before he is stepping on the gas again.

“Whoever you’re talking to right now needs to fucking go back to a fucking school because they might still be able to fucking teach him how to fucking rein his fucking tongue in,” Jun bites acidly, furious eyes on the road and obviously not caring whoever Sho is talking to because they are pretty sure Jun’s voice was loud enough for that other person to hear him.

Sho looks like he also feels the same way but refrains from saying anything in favor of listening to the other person for about a whole minute before he replies.

“To Tokyo General Hospital, most probably, Sir,” he says, then, “And yes, we are following the ambulance carrying _him_ right this second. Matsumoto-san is driving us there,” the person on the other line says something and Sho’s facial expression softens visibly. “Yes, he is driving carefully, Johnny-san, Sir,” Sho lies and in other times they might have called Sho on it but this time, it’s not going to happen. If anything, they are grateful that Sho’s brain is still working properly enough to compensate for the fact that their own no longer does, most especially now that he is talking to Johnny-san himself.

“Yes, we are all here… we are not going to leave our Leader alone,” Sho follows firmly and he sees the way Jun reaches over at Sho and squeezes the older man’s shoulder tightly.

Aiba breathes into his neck and whispers, _everything will be alright, Nino_ , and he wishes Aiba is right.

“We’re here,” Jun announces and the momentary silence is broken.

Beyond them, the ambulance slows down and is now entering the front gate of Tokyo General Hospital; behind them, three, four cars also follow suit. Jun curses again.

The car hasn’t even properly parked and they’re already stepping out, Aiba’s grip against his arms is the only thing that keeps him from stumbling forward. Sho is still on the phone, but his tone is obviously gentler now, softer, and he is pretty sure he is talking to Ohno’s immediate family this time around. 

He couldn’t even find the strength to be grateful to Sho for doing that final job he knows is meant for him, feels the weight of Sho’s stare when Sho turns to nod at him.

“Yes, Kaa-chan,” Sho murmurs, soft and steady, as he waits for him and Aiba, “Yes, he is here,” 

His eyes are wide when he realizes Sho is handing him the phone. 

“She wants to talk to you,” Sho says.

He takes the phone in between his trembling fingers as they are all being ushered forward and he is only acutely aware of the fact that Ohno is being wheeled to the emergency by the medics who brought him here, while they follow the stretcher Ohno is still strapped in as quickly as they could. 

“H-Hello?” he manages to rasp out, his brain freezing in place when they reached the door to the emergency and two nurses are immediately there to stop them from further stepping forward to follow their Leader inside. Aiba’s arms wound around his waist as the taller man shakes uncontrollably against him, and it is because they were all able to see their Leader before he is finally wheeled in and the door closes behind him with an abrupt click. 

“Kazu-chan, tell me, how is my son?” Ohno’s mother’s voice breaks through the haze, and is repeating her question as he closes his eyes, swallows the lump forming on his throat as Sho walks to stand beside him. 

His chest swirls at the sudden images of Ohno’s bloody face filling his vision, of Ohno’s still form and tightly shut eyes, of his bruised cheek and bleeding lips, and hopes to erase those images from the back of his mind as soon as his mind would allow it. 

“He’ll be fine, Kaa-chan,” he says, firmly and surely, repeating it for good measure as Ohno’s mother heaves an even deeper breath and says they will be there as fast they can, and that he better takes care of her son for her the way he promised her he would. 

When she puts the phone down, he repeats the words he told her, louder for his friends to hear, over and over until he feels a tiny bit better.

The doctor comes out not even half an hour after and he looks like he doesn’t know how and where to start; it must be unnerving to be standing in front of four obviously distressed men -- one crying, one mostly dazed and two furious idols knowing that he is about to be the bearer of bad news. He looks like he wants nothing but to delegate the freaking job to someone else, most especially if it means keeping himself safe and in one, breathing piece. 

“He’s in a coma,” the doctor announces and he is convinced his heart stops beating right then. 

Aiba croaks something unintelligible and Sho is immediately there to hold him, while Jun curses and curses again, stands up to punch the nearest wall as Sho looks torn between stopping him and cursing himself as well. 

“He’ll be fine, he’ll be fine,” He starts chanting the words again, like saying it over and over is going to make things easier, like saying it to himself is going to make a huge fucking difference. 

He knows he’s doing it to convince the others to believe that one day, Ohno is going to wake up, even though he’s having a hard time trying to convince himself to believe it too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
